


Hold Fast

by spaceclowns_jpg



Category: Original Story
Genre: Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceclowns_jpg/pseuds/spaceclowns_jpg
Summary: Leslie Woodhill lives in a country ran by a power hungry king, whose goal is to remove all those who threaten his power. Leslie and her close friend Elijah must find a way to stop him before they lose any more of what they don't have.





	1. Prologue

I woke up in a cold sweat.  
Something was wrong.  
I got out of bed, standing up. The morning sunlight was streaming in through the windows as   
I walked down the hallway. I looked around the kitchen doorway, seeing Mom standing near the oven. 

"Mom?"

She turned around, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Where's Dad?"


	2. Chapter 1

When I was younger, the king came into power. At first we thought he was good; that he would repair a broken kingdom. 

But we were wrong.

He started with the kingdom guards, making them more feared. He gave them swords and guns, told us to be scared of them. He burnt down our previous king's shrine.  
Then he ordered the men in our towns to report to the castle. Some went, but news started spreading that he was locking them in the dungeon.  
Men stopped going to the castle, so the king sent the guards out to our towns. They dragged the men out of their houses, executing those who refused.  
We, Elijah and I, helped our mothers hide our fathers, the entire village helping to warn us. 

But we couldn't save them every time. 

Our safety net broke. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Dad?" I asked again. "Where is he?!"

"Leslie-"

"No! Why didn't you help him? How could you just let him get-"

"I couldn't help him, Leslie! How dare you blame me!"

'How dare I blame her'? I glared at my mother and turned around, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
Nothing was private in our tiny house. The walls were thin as paper, the doors made out of plywood. I went to my room, opening then window. I popped the screen out and climbed out, replacing the screen quietly. 

Why couldn't my mother even give a reason for why he was gone? The king never did night searches. 

I started walking, up the hill, out of the village. 

The only time guards came at night was because someone reported a hideaway. 

I walked deeper into the trees, trying not to think about what it meant. 

It meant someone was against my dad. 

I saw a house in between the trees. 

It meant someone wanted a prize, a reward. 

I walked up to the door. 

It meant someone was for the king. 

I knocked on the door. 

Someone was working for the king.


	3. Chapter 2

I waited for Elijah to answer, hearing his heavy footsteps getting closer. He opened the door, still in his pajamas.

"Leslie? What's wrong?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat at his kitchen table, holding my head.  
Elijah sat next to me, rubbing my back.

"Why didn't she do something?"

"You can't blame here, Leslie..."

I slammed my hands onto the table.  
"Yes I can! She didn't do anything," I looked at Elijah, at his scarred face.  
"She didn't yell, or fight back!"

I looked down, my eyes starting to water.

"It's like... it's like she didn't even bother..."

Elijah grabbed my arm.  
"Don't you dare say that! What if the guards threatened her? You have no idea what happened!"

I looked down, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"She's not like your mom..." I mumbled.

"You think I don't know that-"  
"Shut up." I interrupted him. "You and I both know how good your mom was. But you... You don't know how hard it is to have Fey as a mom..."

I looked over to him.  
"Faith, your mom, was good. She fought against the king till the end... But my mom..." I looked down again.  
"She acted like she supports the king..."

Elijah stared at me, his mouth open. His eyes were wide, even his scarred eye.  
"You... can't be serious..." He said slowly, looking down.

We both stayed silent for a minute.

"I..." I tried to find the right words.  
"What if we went and saved him...?"


	4. Chapter 3

Elijah's head snapped up.   
"Leslie, you can't be serious!"

"I am; we can't just sit around and do nothing."

"But what could we do? We're just two kids."

I shrugged. "We could do a lot."

"Like what?"

I stood up, taking a deep breath.   
"I don't know, but I'm going to go save him. Whether you like it..."  
I looked down at my childhood friend.   
"Or not."

Elijah stayed quiet, watching me.

"I don't know who you think you are, but there's no way you're going..."  
He stood up, smiling.  
"Without me."

I beamed and hugged him tightly.

"Do you think...?"

"Think what?"

"My... Dad...?"

I sighed, shaking my head.

"I don't know, Elijah. I... I hope he's still alive."

He nodded, frowning.

"What if he is?"

"Then we save him."

"And if he isn't?"

"We kill the king."

He looked nearly panicked at my words.

"What?! Don't say that!"

"What not? He doesn't deserve to live in luxury and murder innocent people."

"What if we lose...?"

I looked down.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"What if he kills us, Leslie?"

"Elijah-"

"I want to believe we'll win, I really do, but... I don't think we could..."

I frowned.

"Have faith."

"In what?"

"In us."


	5. Chapter 4

We decided on leaving that night. After we parted ways, I went back home, only to find Mom gone. She'd been gone a lot lately, leaving until early the next morning. Maybe it was her own way of coping.

I packed a backpack full of clothes and food, making sure to grab a map as well. I finished, zipping it up, and securing the contents. 

What if Dad was hurt?  
I shook my head, trying to ignore the thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I waited until the sun set to leave. I walked through the forest slowly, the dark trees much more threatening under the moonlight. I made it to Elijah's house and found him standing outside. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Elijah:  
I waited for Leslie for what seemed like forever. Finally, she came out of the forest, carrying a backpack. 

"It's about time! Come on!" I said, taking her hand. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Leslie:  
We walked through the woods, leaving our village. 

After we walked for a few hours, we finally stopped. I sighed and looked back at Elijah. 

"Let's stop for awhile."

He nodded and sat down, pulling out a blanket. I followed suit and laid down on the ground. 

"Leslie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you thinks someone's looking for us?"

I rolled over to face him.  
"Mom wasn't there when I left."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know."

"Should we go back?"

I starred at him, at his scarred face.  
"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated every Friday!


	6. Chapter 5

Fey:  
I'd been out all night, not bothering to check on Leslie. She was big enough to take care of herself. When I came home, I didn't even check her room.

In the morning, I woke up and went to Leslie's room to check on her.

Only she wasn't there.

I looked around the room, only finding a note. I squinted my eyes, reading the scratchy print.

I put down the note, panic rushing through my veins.

Where was she?!

I rushed back into my room and pulled up a floorboard.

The king has made a deal with me to turn Sabian in, and in return gave me nearly a million dollars.

I stood, grabbing a cloak.

If Leslie thought she would be able to save her father, she was wrong.

I rushed to the basement door, unlocking it. Downstairs was dark, lit by just one torch. I picked it up and shone it around.

The tunnel was still there, thankfully; no collapses. I started running determined to beat her.

The money would be mine, and no one would keep it from me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will resume next week! I'm on Christmas vacation right now


	7. Chapter 6

Leslie:  
Elijah and I had been walking for hours, and he wouldn't shut up about it. 

"Leslie, my-"

"I know, Elijah."

"Leslie-"

"I know."

"No, listen."

We both stopped, straining our ears. 

"I don't hear anything, Elijah." I said as I continued walking.   
"Maybe it was the wind-"  
I was cut off by a loud scream. 

Elijah as I looked at each other and took off, running through the trees. 

We came to a clearing, stumbling on to a guard and a tall boy tied to a tree. 

The guard took off, running back into the forest. 

"Thank God you're here, untie me!" He pleaded. 

"Who are you? Why are you tied up?" I asked as I kneeled down and started untying his ropes. 

"I could ask the same about you."

"Leslie, I don't think-"

"Leslie?" The boy cut Elijah off.   
"Leslie Woodhill?"

"How-"

"The guard was talking about you. He said that some girl was on her way to the castle."

"What?"

"Yeah. He kept asking if I knew a Leslie. I tried to tell him that I didn't, but he wouldn't believe me. I don't blame him, though, I am a ladies man-"

"How would the guards know?" I asked, turning to Elijah. 

"You didn't tell your mom, right?"

I hesitated. "I left a note, saying I was leaving."

The boy scoffed. "Sounds like your momma's a snitch."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Elijah snapped. 

"Do you think the guards found the note?" I asked quickly. "They weren't scheduled for another check until-"

"They lie about that."

We both turned to the boy. 

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked. 

"They do things on their own accord. The more sweeps they do, the more money they get."

"But they have-"

"They don't have to do anything. They do as the king says, and the king is stupid."

"Don't say that!-"

"But it's true."

"He's right." I said, looking at Elijah. 

"We still have to be careful, Leslie."

"I know, but-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but maybe you should untie me; I hear guards."

"Tell us who you are first."

"Later! Please, oh my God, untie me!"

I sighed and finished untying him just as three guards walked into the clearing.

"Hey!"

"Run!" Elijah yelled as he pushed me. 

I looked around, seeing that the boy was gone.


End file.
